


Day Eight:Food play/Feeding:Coated in Whipped cream (Sanji/Zoro)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Cock Tease, M/M, Teasing, Top Roronoa Zoro, Whipped Cream, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji has a surprise for his Marimo,which just so happens to involve Whipped cream,him and a certain pair of clothes to be removed.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Day Eight:Food play/Feeding:Coated in Whipped cream (Sanji/Zoro)

Sanji was standing in the kitchen,whipping a load of Heavy duty cream till it was stiff.

Sanji poked his tounge out,working the electrical Mixer,once the cream was thick enough he picked up a glass,a piping bag and a spoon and started to scoop the cream into the piping bag,tieing it close with a band.

Now for his plan,he qucikly unbuckled his jeans letting them fall to the floor,placing the bag down he slide his boxers off and sat on the dining room table.

He quickly wrapped his hand around his leagth he slowly began to pump up and down,whimpering and gasping.

Once he had a large and dripping wet Cock,he picked up the piping back,biting his lip as he squeezed,letting the cream fall down and around his cock,making him shiver as it was cold agaisnt his hot length .

He heard the door slam,and smirk,he placed the piping bag down after wiping a little bit onto his lips and unbuttoned his shirt just a tad bit.

He heard the clunk of heavy boots,and saw the dining room door open,in His uniform was Zoro,who looked up,and smirked devishly.

"It seems like you have something on you,I'm fucking cleaning you up"

Sanji bit his lip,the Dominant voice filled his ears causing shivers to crawl down his back

"Please do~"

Zoro smirked and strolled over to Sanji,wetting his lips before swiping the cream off his lips with his tounge.

"Not there..."

"Oh? So you mean here?"

Zoro chuckled and Slowly licked up the Blonds shaft,taking a mouthful of the sweet cream,before swolloing and repeating.

Sanji closed his eyes and gasped,boucning lightly on his legs,until Zoro placed a form hand on his thighs,squeezing and stopping him.

"Behave,I won't be able to enjoy my dinner".

The look Zoro gave Sanji made him smirk,grabbing the bag once again,lifting it up into his mouth and squeezing a hefty amount.

Zoro immediately slammed his lips around Sanji's cock,making his choke and squeal at the sudden contact,Zoro sucked the cream off slowly and carefully playing with his top even once in awhile as Sanji gasped, finally swolloing the drool and cream (it definitely wasn't a good taste)

Sanji ran his fingers through his shirt,and messy green hair,tugging gently.

"Fuck..."

Zoro chuckled,sending deep vibrations down Sanji's cock,as Zoro pulled away with a loud pop,licking his lips.

"I definitely want more,now Bend Over"


End file.
